


You Thinkin' Tag Team?

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bromance, Brotp, Gallavich, M/M, ian's bipolar and its lip and mickey to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, just Lip and Mickey talking about getting help for Ian.<br/>I totally ship these two as a bromance. They need to team up and help him through this.</p><p>Based on a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Thinkin' Tag Team?

Lip walked into the kitchen where Mickey was sitting swilling a beer around.

"So uh, Mandy called me." He said.

"What makes you think I care?" Mickey said roughly.

"She told me you had to talk Ian down after he pulled a knife on Kenyatta." Lip said, snatching the beer away from Mickey who just bit down on his lip without looking up.

"Yeah so what? She's sitting in there playing fucking house with that asshole. He's lucking I didn't pull my gun on him." Mickey said.

"So he's a douchebag, you knew that already." Lip said and Mickey realised that he had no idea about the whole truth of the thing so he kept his mouth shut. "I know you can see what's fucking happening to him, to Ian. I mean you act like you don't give a fuck but I'm not buying into that bullshit."

"You really think I know what's going on with him? He's all over the fucking place all the time."

"Would the Ian you know pull a knife on someone? Would he be up all night dancing at some fucking gay bar?" Lip said, raising his voice.

"Well you got any ideas smart-guy?" Mickey snapped.

Lip nodded a little, sighing to himself. "One." Mickey gave him an expectant look, even though he already had an idea of what he was going to say. "Our mother's bipolar… and Ian's showing a lot of the same symptoms, you know the manic behaviour and mood swings."

"So what the fuck do we do?" Mickey asked, rubbing his brow.

"Well if he is actually bipolar he's got to get diagnosed and put on the right meds."

Mickey snorted. "You want to try convincing him of anything right now? He's going to be real happy when you tell him that we're draggin' him down to the nut-house."

"Would you just-" Lip said, frustrated with Mickey's attitude. "For five minutes could you just drop the fucking act and try to be helpful?"

"You think I can convince him? Huh?" Mickey said, standing up to face Lip who was still a couple inches taller than him. "You think I have any more say over what he does than you do?"

"Well we're not asking, we're telling." Lip said.

"Alright then hot-shot get your fuckin' coat." Mickey said, walking over to the Gallagher's coatrack to grab his parka and scarf and Lip did the same.

The two of them headed out to find Ian, where ever he was on his latest escapade. "So we're teaming up now huh?" Lip said.

"Hey shut up and call your fucking brother alright?"

"Why don’t you call him he's your boyfriend?"

Mickey gave him the finger and Lip grinned as the two of them headed out to get Ian and bring back as much of the old sweet kid that they could.


End file.
